I Can't Wait To Be Home
by EverlastingAngel26435
Summary: Rated T for Hidan and a few others. This is simply a spur-of-the-moment thing, so don't expect to be updated. So what happens when Rukia goes to court under Pein's orders to finish all the ties in her original world, so she could permanently live in the Naruto-verse? Shit happens, that's what. Careful, 4 OC warning! xXCOMPLETEDXx


"Rukia Hachiu, you are in court right now." the judge said, looking at me sternly.

"No dip, Sherlock. What told you that?" I muttered.

He glared. "You do understand why you are here, yes?"

"Why don't you enlighten me, sir." I asked sarcastically.

"You, Rukia Hachiu, are guilty of killing a few dozen innocent citizens."

"Innocent my fucking ass."

"And we have also seen proof that you are not human."

"What?!" I screamed. "I am fully human, thank you very much! I am just on a much higher scale of intelligence!"

"You can jump 10 feet into the air, create handsigns and make elements appear, walk on water, and walk up walls and trees! You are a demon!" he screamed.

I involuntarily flinched. "I'm not a demon. I am only it's container! You should be glad I'm here! If I wasn't, you all would be dead right now!" I screamed.

Someone put a hand on my shoulder. I spun around, ready to kill if it was someone I didn't trust. "Relax, Kia-chan. It's okay, Danna and Deidara will be here soon. We need to finish this so we can back to Pein-sama. Besides, you know Danna doesn't like to be kept waiting." my cousin Jenni soothed.

I relaxed and giggled. "Unless it's Rikka. Then Danna can wait all day for anything." Someone behind me moved to hit us over the head as I ducked. I laughed at Jenni's dumbfound expression. "Hey. You can't deny it, Rikka." I sighed as I turned to a red-head with bright purple eyes.

"Dammit, Leader-sama." she muttered as she blushed as bright red as Danna's hair. "It's not fair!"

I turned around. "Skip the boring parts." I told the judge. "Say I end up being guilty, what's my punishment?"

"Well," the judge started. "you are only 16, so you will probably be in prison for two years."

I looked at him thoughtfully. "It does seem fine by me. There'll be a long list of assassinations waiting for me when I get home. But if I go, there are going to be so much paperwork, and I hate paperwork. Besides, I'd never leave my little Ai-chan."

"Ai-chan?" a court woman asked me.

I looked up at all the people. "Oh yeah, you guys don't know. Ai-chan is my baby girl. My daughter."

Suddenly, a loud poof was heard as three people appeared next to me, along with a little squeal of glee. "Do again! Do again!"

I looked over at the little girl in Dei's arms. "Konichiwa, Ai-chan." I said, giving Dei a kiss on the cheek and taking Ai-chan away from him.

The bright blue eyes that she had inherited from her dad sparkled as she looked up at me. "Mommy! Mommy!"

"DANNA!" Rikka screamed as she jumped him. Using his awesome ninja skills, he caught her without stumbling back from the force of her hug.

I turned to the judge. "Well then, I'll be going home now. If you speak about this, your voice box will automatically shatter."

"How can we _not _talk about this?! You are a dem-" the court man suddenly hacked up blood.

"Tsk tsk tsk." Doku, my sister-like figure sighed from behind me. "Already, a foolish one loses his fucking voice. Can we go back to the fucking base now? I want to see Hidan."

I laughed at the terrified expression on the court's faces. "Sure, Doku. I'm pretty sure Jenni wants to go see Kisame too anyways." I told her as Jenni blushed. Kissing Ai-chan's forehead, I sighed contentedly. "I can't wait to be home."

**This was made as a random spur-of-the-moment thing. The character Jenni was made after sat with me there all day and helped me (please note the sarcasm). Anyways, we sat there and we were like, what if Deidara came into our classroom and was like, "I'm going to kidnap you all." Only, I would jump him as he said kidnap, then look over at Jenni and say, "Come with us." with a poker face.**

**I WAS GOING TO SAVE HER FROM BEING IN A POTATO SACK! I SWEAR!**

**Anyways, then we were like, what if Hidan was in church with us? Most likely, he would be all, "I'm going to fucking sacrifice all these fucking heathens to Jashin-sama!"**

**So yeah...we're weird, but how much you wanna bet you are too?**


End file.
